


A Galra Blessing

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Keith and His Galra Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cial (Galra OC), Dark!Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Darlso (Voltron OC), Implied Sexual Content, Kilak (Galra OC), Lance is good boyfriend, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multiple Galra OCs, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Shiro is a BITCH, Vral (Galra OC), kuron shiro, rushed ending, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: “Keith, it appears that you are expecting.”Keith blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again. “Excuse me? Kolivan, I don’t mean to be rude, but that’s literally impossible.”





	A Galra Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story involving a pregnant character, so I tried my best - may have gotten something wrong with how labor works or something like that
> 
> Either way, I hope this story is good and enjoyable!

Keith felt warm and content when he woke up. The warm body of his boyfriend pressed against his back made his chest flutter with bliss, his strong tanned arms wrapped around him securely. Keith shifted and stretched his stiff legs, rolling his shoulders carefully before nuzzling closer to their linked hands. Lance grunted softly in his sleep, burying his nose into the back of Keith’s neck, breath warm against his smooth skin. 

It was the second and last night of Keith’s visit back from the Blade. He had a mission to go on the next day, and Kolivan needed everyone he could get to be on it. Keith didn’t mind if it was helping the war. Lance might whine and complain again.

Keith has been making sure to visit at least every week or two for one night or more. Kolivan, for once, didn’t object because he was dating Lance - or, in Galra terms, mates with Lance. Galra were serious when it comes to mates, Keith came to find out. Two of the Blade members were mates, and they were always together. Literally. If one had to go on a mission, the other went. 

Kolivan was actually amused with Keith and Lance. Some of the other Blade members teased Keith about young love and such, making Keith wonder who was worse - the Blade members teasing or the team’s teasing. Maybe the team considering the Blade members only tease him about having a mate so young while Pidge constantly tells them to be more quiet at night. 

A shiver ran down Keith’s spine as he remembered last night. His hips ached just right as he thought about it, humming and tilting his head back under Lance’s jaw. The two went to bed early - right after dinner - but didn’t sleep till hours later. Keith doesn’t remember how many times they went. Lance went rough, slow, pinning Keith down and letting him ride him. They did it all. Well, maybe not _all_ but definitely enough. Keith wished he could relive it. 

“Mm, stop squirming…” Lance’s tired voice spoke up behind him in a soft whisper, his arms tightening around him. Keith chuckled quietly, kissing the back of Lance’s hand linked with his. Lance mumbled into his neck, pulling him closer. “Why are you up so early?” 

“Can’t help it,” Keith yawned, lifting his head to check the timer on the wall. “It’s not even early. Breakfast already passed.”

“Well, we’ll miss lunch to,” Lance murmured, pulling Keith back down. “Sleepy…” 

“Lance,” Keith whined, turning over to face his stubborn boyfriend. “I’m hungry.” He grunted, pulling the blanket back over them. Keith pouted, not fighting back as Lance tugged him closer. Keith tucked his head under his jaw, weaving his arms around his naked torso. “You owe me…” 

Lance hummed, kissing his head. They fell back into a peaceful silence, both soaking in each other’s warmth. Keith purred in content, wiggling when Lance’s hand ran along his clothed spine. A small giggle bubbled in his throat, feeling a smile against his head. “Lance, that tickles.” 

“You’re ticklish everywhere,” Lance teased, kissing his forehead. “It’s cute.” Keith pouted again. Lance only chuckled and pressed more kisses to his face, rubbing his side. “Come on, let’s go get some food, cause now I’m hungry.” 

“Ugh, finally,” Keith rolled his eyes, squirming out of Lance’s hold. “I’m starving here.” 

“Yeah yeah, don’t get sassy with me,” Lance yawned, stretching out his arms. Keith stood up and did the same, humming in satisfaction when his back popped. He smiled and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance smiled back, cupping Keith’s face to trap him in a longer kiss. “I love you, Keithy.” 

Keith purred against his lips. “I love you too, Lance.”

 

“So, how was your last few quintants, halfling?” Keith jolted when an arm swung over his shoulder, drawing him closer to the smug Galra. “Did you have fun with your mate?”

“Ah, leave me alone, Darlso,” Keith scowled, elbowing the fellow Blade member in the side. “Your interest in my life is weird.” 

Darlso just laughed, his large fluffy ears twitching in amusement. He was Keith’s partner in most missions after Regris passed away, and he was the most annoying one out of all of the Blade members. He was constantly in everyone’s business - but mostly Keith’s because he was one of the only halflings in the group. “You’re the only interesting one here. Vral and Cial are the most boring mates ever.” 

Keith scrunched up his nose, pulling up his hood. “Ugh, they probably act boring around you to get you to leave them alone.” 

“Hey, don’t sell us out!” Keith was almost knocked off his feet by a swift tail hitting his back. He glared over his shoulder at Vral, who was looking over database files Kolivan sent him. “Cial prefers not to have annoying Galra on our tails every time we want to mate.” 

“I don’t judge her,” Keith muttered, rolling his shoulders. “I do judge her for liking you though.” 

Vral flicked the files away and set a hand on his chest in mock offense. “I’m hurt.” Darlso rolled his eyes - though it was hard to tell because of they were pure yellow - and plopped down on one of the ledges in the lounge. “Ah, whatever. Seriously, how’s your paladin mate doing?”

“He’s fine,” Keith leaned up on his toes to look at the files Vral pulled back up, though he was still too short to actually read them. “Loud and annoying just like you still, but more loveable.” 

“Wow, if only I got there first,” he chuckled, twirling his blade in his fingers. “I could’ve had a chance, Vral!” 

Vral looked unamused. “Knowing you - very doubtful.” 

Keith gave up trying to read the files over his shoulder and just pulled Vral’s arm down to look instead. “How’s Cial anyway? Still complaining about being stuck in bed?” 

“She’s very… emotional,” Vral cleared his throat. “She keeps throwing her blade at me.” 

“You are the one that got her pregnant,” Darlso stood up, glancing at the files. “She’s got, what, two more phoebes?” 

Keith hummed, looking back when he heard the doors slide open. “I hope, cause I want to see her kick your butt again during training.” 

Before Darlso could retort, Kolivan walked into the lounge with Vrek behind him. Kolivan nodded at Keith, hands behind his back. “Good to see you’re still intact.” Darlso couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling out of his throat, ears flattening at Kolivan’s pointed look. Keith bit his lip, feeling his own laugh in his throat. Vral and Vrek both just shook their heads in amusement at the two partners inside joke. Kolivan sighed in disappointment, closing his eyes for a moment. “Anyway, the mission tomorrow is an attack mission, so I’ll need all of you concentrating.” 

Darlso noticed Kolivan was looking at him. “Wait, why are you looking at me?” Keith coughed into his fist to muffle his laugh. Darlso shoved his shoulder, smirking when he fell over with a squeak. 

Kolivan just shook his head and turned away to walk down the hall with Vrek behind him. 

 

The whole Blade slept as much as they could that night for the mission, and Keith was confident that the mission would go well after looking into it. He, however, didn’t sleep well at all. He woke up after a few brief hours of sleep with a sick feeling in his stomach. Keith was quick and ran out of his room to the bathroom section, throwing up his dinner. 

It was too early for anybody to be awake, though some of the watchers might be awake. Keith hasn’t been sick in years, and it couldn’t have been what he ate. He’s ate that food many times already, and it was actually decent. He sat in front of the toilet for awhile until the feeling of nausea passed, puffing and washing off his face and mouth in the sink.

Ilun found him a few minutes later on his way back to his room. She cocked her head to the side and grabbed his shoulder, looking over the much shorter boy. “Keith, are you okay? You don’t look too good…” 

Keith shook his head, rubbing his face. “No, I just threw up… I think I ate something, but I don’t know.” 

Ilun frowned, tilting his head up. “Hmm… your eyes are dilated. Keith, do you have any sort of pain anywhere?” Keith nodded and gestured to his stomach and hips. “You have a mate, yes?” Keith nodded again, now growing confused. Ilun sighed and pulled up a screen on her wrist, typing a quick message to someone. No matter how much Keith tries to learn, he can’t read or speak Galran. 

Soon, Kolivan and Vral were there. Keith honestly just wanted to go back to bed. He didn’t feel sick anymore. Before he knew it, Vral had picked him up and was carrying him down the hall. Keith blinked and realized he didn’t remember what happened after the two Galra showed up. His mind had blanked out at the thought of sleeping. 

“Hey, Keith,” Kolivan stood in front of Keith after Vral had set him down on his bed, frowning. “Two movements ago, you went back to the Castle of Lions, yes?” Keith thought about it for a moment before nodding. Vral moved behind him and unzipped his Marmora suit. Keith squeaked, but Kolivan grabbed his shoulder. “It’s okay, he’s checking something. Now, did you do anything with the blue paladin during that time?” 

“Like, have sex?” Keith asked, feeling Vral’s claws pressed very lightly against his spine and lower back. “Or mate, I mean?” 

Kolivan nodded. Keith thought about it again before nodding in answer. “Okay. Vral?” Kolivan looked past Keith at the Galra. Vral stayed quiet for a moment, pressing his hand flat against the very middle part of Keith’s lower back. Keith felt something spark and he arched away from him, gasping. “H-Hey, what the hell?!” 

Vral ignored Keith, frowning and nodding at Kolivan. Keith was even more confused. What were these three going on about? Did he catch some kind of sickness? Kolivan leaned back and sighed, gaining Keith’s attention. “Keith, it appears that you are expecting.”

Keith blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again. “Excuse me? Kolivan, I don’t mean to be rude, but that’s literally impossible.” 

“No, it is not,” Kolivan said. He sounded completely serious, and the other two held the same expression. Keith furrowed his eyebrows, almost wanting to laugh at Kolivan. 

“Kolivan, I’m sorry, but it’s impossible,” he pressed. “I’m a male human. I don’t have the same parts as a female to be able to hold a baby.” 

The three sighed. Vral set a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, do you know anything about Galra genetics?” Keith shook his head, shifting and facing the Galra. Vral’s ears twitched, his eyes glowing in the dark. “Galra sex doesn’t matter when it comes to childbirth. A female already gets the correct parts to take care of one, but a male can develop them very quickly to take care of the child. The organs to hold the child - both sexes already have.” Keith gaped at the Galra in shock and slight horror, eyes blown wide. Vral squeezed his shoulder, his ears flattening back a bit. “It takes an extra phoeb for male Galra to give birth, but it’s basically the same with female.”

Keith blinked and looked down at his stomach before back up at the three Galra. “So- I have a child _inside of me?_ ” 

“It appears so,” Ilun sat down beside him, setting a hand over his stomach with a small smile. “How long do female humans hold a child?” 

Keith swallowed thickly, his hands starting to shake. “Nine months - or nine phoebes.” 

Ilun’s ears perked up in shock. “Nine?! That’s so long! Galra last four at most for both male and female.” 

“Thank God,” Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair. “So… what do I do?” 

Kolivan sighed, thinking it over in his head. “Keith, I’d put you on bed rest like Cial, but I’m afraid I need to send you home to your mate.” Keith blinked and opened his mouth, but Kolivan interrupted. “Halflings are more likely to have a miscarriage than full blooded Galra, and I’m not putting you under any risk of injuring yourself.”

“And because you’re male, you need your mate with you to help with your pain,” Vral added. “Your body will be changing over the pregnancy, and it’ll hurt. Your mate is able to help sooth it, depending on you.” 

Keith swallowed and stood up, his hands shaking again. “So I’m going back to Lance? For how long?” 

Ilun stood up with him, quickly helping him zip up his suit. “Well, until your baby no longer needs nursing. Galra babies are very demanding when it comes to food.” 

“Wait wait, I have to nurse it?” Keith looked at her in bewilderment. “Is that why you guys keep saying my body will change?”

“Yeah, that’s one of the reasons,” Ilun crossed her arms, her lips quirked up into an amused smile now. “It’s not like males have the ability to nurse a child, so the body has to change in order to.” 

Keith covered his face, his ears turning red. “Oh God, I’m going to actually look like a girl now…” Lance is going to laugh at him when he sees him, he knows it. What will Keith even do when- Keith jerked his head out of his hands, turning to the three. “Wait, how will I even birth this thing?” 

Kolivan glanced at Vral before answering. “Uh, that depends on your body structure. Your’s is different from our male structure.” 

Vral sighed and poked Keith’s back with his tail. “In other words, do you have any exit ways in your body?” Keith blinked and realized what he was talking about. Vral watched him gesture to his behind and closed his eyes to think. “Well, if it _can_ come out that way, then that’s fine. Otherwise, you’ll just have to cut it out.” 

Keith shakily set his hands over his stomach, cringing at the idea. Kolivan set a hand on his shoulder, his expression softer than he’s ever shown. “You can move around for the next few movements, but as soon as it gets hard to move on your own, you need to be put on bed rest.” Keith gave him a displeased look at the idea. Kolivan tightened his grip on his shoulder, voice serious. “You’re more likely to have a miscarriage, and you need to let your body work itself out to help the child live long enough to come out.”

“Why am I more likely to have a miscarriage?” Keith asked, frowning. 

“You’re not fully Galra, so your body has to adjust more to have the child,” he answered. “If you use your body too much for other activities, like fighting or mating, it can stop the process of develop and might cause the baby to develop incorrectly and die.” Keith flinched at that. The room fell quiet, letting Keith gather up the information he was given. 

He was carrying a child - Lance’s child, to be exact - and if he made one wrong turn, he’d lose it. Keith felt sick again. As he thought about it, he didn’t want to lose this kid. It was Lance’s baby. What would Lance think? Keith felt fear pass over him - what if Lance didn’t want a child? What if he left Keith?

Vral pressed a hand to his lower back, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Hey, calm down. Don’t stress yourself out too much.” 

“You need to head to bed for now,” Kolivan stood up straight again. “I will contact Voltron before we must leave for the mission and have Darlso take you back.” The other two groaned at the idea. Keith cringed, wondering how Darlso could fuck up such a simple mission - because he has before. 

As soon as Keith walked into his room, Darlso was right there grabbing his shoulders from behind. “Well lookie look! I never expected this to happen!”

Keith sighed in annoyance, climbing back into his bed after whacking his hands off. “Shut up, Darlso. I’m still taking it in.”

The Galra chuckled and sat down on the edge of his bed, ears twitching in amusement. “You’re pregnant. Big whoop. What’s so strange about it?”

Keith rolled onto his side to send him a glare. “I’m a human, Darlso. This isn’t normal for my species.” 

He chuckled and squirmed down onto the bed next to Keith, poking his stomach curiously. “Well, are you happy about it? You know, having a kid?”

Keith shrugged, staring up at the ceiling. “We’re in the middle of a war. Having a child… this is literally the worst time to have one. Plus, I’m kind of scared since - oh, I don’t know, males on my planet don’t have kids!” 

Darlso hummed, setting his hands behind his head. “I can see your point. But that’s not what I asked.” 

Keith glanced at his partner. He was silent for a few moments. “Yeah… I’ve always wanted a kid…” 

The Galra’s fangs glinted when he grinned. “I’d never expect a loner like you to want a family~” Keith growled and attempted to shove him off the bed, but Darlso caught himself, laughing. “Can I be the godfather?” 

“Hell no,” Keith rolled over till he was sprawled over Darlso’s stomach, moving to launch them both off the bed. “Shiro’s gonna be the godfather.”

Darlso stopped him before he’d hurt them both like last time. “Then can I be the Galra godfather?” 

Keith wiggled in his grip, huffing and giving up after a moment. “If it gets you off my bed, then sure.” Darlso hummed and dropped him back on the bed so he could get up. Keith muttered darkly under his breath, turning and burying his face in his pillow. “Now go away. I’m tired.”

Rolling his eyes, Darlso patted his shoulder and left the room in silence. Keith sighed and tugged his blanket over his shoulders. He just needed some sleep…

 

As Kolivan said, he contacted the team and informed them the situation. Keith didn’t know how they reacted since he was asleep when the conversation happened. Keith was rudely awoken by literally the entire Blade of Marmora who had broken into his room to ask him multiple questions about the baby and Lance. Even Cial had gotten out of bed to join the party. 

Keith guessed it was one of those rare moments of peace the Blade had. When Cial was discovered to be expecting, they spent a whole day with her talking excitedly about a new Blade running around. Keith was trapped between three of the Blades for over an hour while the others sat around his bed or against the wall, all somehow fitting in his room just to learn about the news. Keith was slightly overwhelmed by all the sudden attention, and it took Darlso to pull him away from from the three to give him some air. 

It was mostly the girls in the group that were wondering if they could feel the baby already in his stomach even though Vral told them over and over again that he’s only two or three weeks in. Keith had so many people touching his stomach and congratulating him in the hours before they had to leave. It was heartwarming to have so many people around him and being happy for him, that he didn’t mind as much in the end. 

Vral’s partner - Nilik - had apparently gone through childbirth before he joined the Blade with his deceased mate. His daughter was the second youngest member in the group. Rez was her name, and she was the most fascinated with his new baby. Nilik gave Keith a few tips on what Lance could do to sooth the pain that will come. 

When it was time to leave for both the mission and for the Castle of Lions, everyone bid Keith good luck. Darlso, for once, didn’t mess anything up and took Keith home safely. Hunk and Pidge were waiting for him in the Red Lion hangar for him, all bright and smiling when the ship landed. Darlso ruffled Keith’s hair before he stepped out and wished him luck - then added he should name the kid after him, to which Keith whacked him over the head for.

Once Keith was off the ship, Hunk had swept him up in a bear hug, shouting happily that he’s back again. Pidge was next to them in seconds, scolding Hunk and saying he’s hugging too hard. Keith didn’t really mind.

They practically dragged him out of the hangar while Darlso flew off, chattering and spitting out statistics they found while researching Keith’s condition. Each fact flew over his head. Keith literally had no idea what they were saying. 

Keith felt his heart flutter when the doors to the control room zipped open. Lance jumped up from his chair, a smile lighting up on his face when his eyes met Keith’s. Pidge almost got ran over when Lance darted closer, sweeping Keith up in his arms. “Keith! Oh my God- I can’t believe it!” he laughed, cupping Keith’s face. Keith felt relief pass over him at how Lance’s eyes were beaming. Lance rubbed his cheeks and pressed quick kisses to his face, giggling and pecking his lips. 

“Ugh, that was so gay,” Pidge complained in a dull voice, but clearly holding amusement in her eyes. Lance waved her away. 

“Lance,” the commanding voice of Shiro popped up, pulling both boys out of their trance, “remember what we discussed?” 

Lance frowned and looked up, his arms wrapping around Keith protectively. Keith looked up at him in confusion before looking over at Shiro. He was standing there with his arms crossed, eyes hard. He didn’t even look happy to see Keith. “Of course I remember, Shiro,” Lance said, pressing his hand firmly against Keith’s lower back. “Your point?”

Shiro narrowed his eyes. Allura stepped between them, sighing. “Keith, Kolivan informed us of your situation, and we’re all very happy for you.” Keith frowned when she put more into the word all. He barely caught Matt glancing at Shiro nervously. Before he could look more into it, Allura stepped closer and took his hands in hers, smiling. “Hunk cleaned up your clothes for you, so why don’t you go change and meet us for dinner?” 

Keith blinked and nodded. Lance took his hand and lead him out of the control room. When they got to his room, Keith turned so Lance could unzip his suit, chewing on his lip. “Lance, did Shiro say something? About the situation or something? You guys seem tense.”

Lance paused, staring at Keith’s back. For a moment, Keith wondered if Lance saw one of his scars he didn’t notice last time they saw each other, but Lance continued unzipping his suit. “He’s not as happy about the situation as us.” Keith looked over his shoulder at Lance in question. Lance sighed and turned him around, helping him tug off the sleeves. “He thinks you shouldn’t have the baby. That this isn’t the time or place to have it.” 

Keith frowned, looking up at Lance. “Wait, so is he saying I should get rid of it?” 

He hesitated. “When Kolivan said that you’re likely to have a miscarriage because you’re half-blooded, Shiro commented that it’ll make things a lot easier if that happens.” Keith widened his eyes, his chest tightening. Lance looked down, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “He doesn’t think having a kid running around is the best idea until we go home.” 

“But what if this is the only chance I have?” Keith said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “I’ve told you I’ve wanted kids, and I _never_ thought I’d have the kid myself, but I don’t want to just get rid of it.” 

“I know, baby,” Lance sighed softly, setting his hands on his hips. “I didn’t think this would happen either, and even though I kind of went bonkers when Kolivan said you were pregnant, I’m really happy.” Keith’s lips twitched up, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Lance smiled, rubbing Keith’s hips. “Keith, listen to me. I will support whatever decision you make. If you want to give it a shot and have this child, then I will be there for you. But if you don’t think it’s the right time, then… we’ll wait, okay?” 

Keith nodded, casting his eyes down. Shiro had a point that even Keith brought up - they were in the middle of a war. He told Darlso that, but the partner passed over that fact and just asked what Keith wanted. What if Keith was able to have the kid? What would they do with it? The child would be in so much danger… 

Lance tilted his head up for a short kiss, smiling gently. “Now, get out of this uniform and change so we can go eat.”

“Dinner doesn’t start in another hour or so,” Keith chuckled, stepping back to push the suit past his hips. Lance chuckled and plopped down on his bed while Keith pulled on his old t-shirt and boxers. Before he could grab his jeans, Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed with him. “Lance! Careful!” 

“I know, I know,” he giggled, pushing Keith onto his back. The raven haired boy watched Lance squirm down, sitting between his legs. Lance smiled up at him, pressing a quick kiss to his thigh. Keith stifled a small laugh when Lance slipped his hands under his shirt, pushing it up to expose his stomach. 

Lance leaned down and pressed his cheek to his stomach, smiling widely and rubbing Keith’s sides. Keith gazed down at him in a slight daze, taken aback. Lance nuzzled and kissed his stomach, mumbling softly against his skin. Keith brushed his fingers through Lance’s hair, feeling a wave of emotions hit him at the sight. 

“Lance, you’re so sappy,” he murmured. Lance smiled and looked up at him, beaming. He hasn’t looked this happy in since they first got together. Due to the war and Keith leaving for the Marmora, Lance didn’t have much to be really happy about. With Shiro being weird lately, and with Hunk and Pidge doing more together, Lance didn’t have much to do. He only brightened up during Keith’s visits, according to Allura. 

Maybe it was a good thing he wasn’t flying a lion anymore. This was probably his only chance to have a child with Lance without having to worry about forming Voltron. His only job at the moment is with the Marmora, which has little to nothing to do with Voltron most of the time. Kolivan told him he didn’t have to come back until the child was taken care of. 

“I want it,” Keith breathed out, watching Lance snap his head up with wide eyes. When he didn’t respond, Keith cleared his throat and repeated it. “I want to keep the baby, Lance…” 

“You do?” Lance grinned, sitting up. Keith nodded. Lance whooped and pulled Keith up into a hug, laughing and pressing kisses to his face. “I’m gonna be a dad! Oh my God, baby, I love you!” Keith laughed and cupped his face, stopping Lance’s kisses so he could kiss him. 

“Never thought you’d be a dad at seventeen?” Keith chuckled against his lips. Lance breathed out a laugh, carding his fingers through his hair. Keith purred, pecking his lips. “Lucky me, I’m an adult already.” 

“Shut up, mullet,” Lance murmured, deepening their kisses. “I’ll be turning eighteen soon.” 

Keith hummed, submitting to the kisses Lance was giving him. The two giggled as they kissed, moving and rolling so Keith was laying on top of Lance. Lance ran his tongue along his bottom lip, trailing his hand along his spine under his shirt. Keith groaned, parting his lips into the kiss.

Before they could get farther, a knock sounded on Keith’s door, making both boys jolt apart. Keith growled and lifted his head, still laying on Lance. “What?”

Lance had to hide the small laugh behind his hand from Keith’s snappy tone. “Dinner is ready, gay boys,” Pidge said through the door. “Look somewhat decent and come out.” 

“Already did!” Lance called out, receiving a groan from Keith and Pidge. Keith punched his shoulder playfully, making Lance laugh harder. 

 

Dinner was awkward. Keith was on his second plate of food when he finally noticed the tension between Shiro and Lance through the chattering of Hunk and Pidge and Matt. Allura and Coran were in their own conversation about Altean stuff Keith didn’t really care about. Lotor wasn’t present at the table for some reason. Lance was talking with the other three, but he was kind of off. Shiro was silent, eating slowly and glancing at Keith from time to time. 

Keith was starting to feel a little stressed from it. What was Shiro’s problem? If his excuse was because they were in the middle of a war, then Keith might actually punch him. As Keith thought about it, something must’ve happened to Shiro when he disappeared, because he would’ve supported Keith no matter what. 

Keith wanted to eat a third plate of food, but when he caught Shiro watching him again, he stopped himself. He didn’t like the way he was looking at him. Lance didn’t seem to notice. Keith swallowed and set his hands over his stomach. He wouldn’t be able to move much once the baby started to form for safety. He had to be careful. 

He also had to eat as much as he could, dammit. Nilik had told him that he needs to start eating more everyday to keep both him and the baby healthy. This wasn’t like human childbirth - the baby would form in four months. Keith knew he had to eat until he was full, and he most definitely wasn’t full right now. Why was Shiro looking at him like he was stealing somebody’s favorite shirt or something? He hasn’t told Lance yet about the eating, or bed rest, or even the pain that would come. 

When dinner was over, everybody cleaned up and began heading off to do whatever they wanted before bed. Lance had run off to take a shower, leaving Keith alone in the lounge. He sighed and wondered if he could find some leftovers in the kitchen, but Hunk usually didn’t store fully made food away unless they were just small snacks. 

“Keith, are you okay?” Keith blinked and looked up to find Allura standing looking down at him. He propped himself up on his elbows, nodding. Allura smiled and set down a plate of food on his lap. “You didn’t eat enough at dinner.” 

Keith blinked. “Wait- How did you-?”

“Coran knows a lot about male Galra childbirth, you know?” she sat down beside him when he sat up. “You need to eat at least twice what you usually eat, but you never eat enough anyway.” Keith relaxed a bit and started to eat the food on the plate. Allura leaned back, crossing her arms. “You also are being put on strict bed rest after this week.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know that,” Keith sighed. “I’ll complain the whole time, but I’ll do it.” 

“Noted,” she grinned. “How's Lance doing with the news?” 

Keith hummed, swallowing down a mouthful. “He's really happy. I didn't… expect him to be so happy about having a kid.” 

“Well, childbirth is one of the many wonders in life,” Allura said, brushing his bangs back. “Brings everyone together because it's special.” Keith looked up at her. Allura scooted closer and set a hand against his stomach. “This child will be the best thing that has happened since Zarkon has been defeated. It’ll bring hope to the coalition, and bring the team together once again.”

“You really think so?” Keith asked, leaning back. She nodded, taking his now empty plate and setting it aside. Keith smiled. Allura smiled back and pulled him to his feet, leading him towards the door. 

“Go ahead and head to bed,” she told him. “I’m afraid if something comes up, alarms will go off, and I want you to get as much sleep as you can.”

Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Okay okay, I got it. Good night, Allura.”

“Good night, Keith.”

 

Thankfully, there were no alarms going off in the morning. Keith was half asleep when he felt Lance get up. Out of habit, Keith tried to get up with him, but Lance rushed to his side when he noticed Keith moving. “No no, go back to sleep, Keith. I’m just gonna go train, okay?” 

Keith grunted and sank back into the bed, grabbing for Lance blindly. Lance chuckled and sat down, running his fingers through his hair. Keith hummed and nuzzled his hip. Now that he was awake, he knew he couldn’t fall back asleep. Lance knew it too even though he told him to do so. The two just stayed silent, basking in each others company. When Keith was dozing into daydream land, Lance got up and kissed his forehead before leaving. 

He laid there for another half hour before his stomach growled for food. Rolling over onto his back, Keith stretched out his body and yawned, rubbing his eyes till he could see clearly again. He grumbled as he pulled his jeans on and snatched Lance’s jacket off the bed, slipping it on as he headed for the kitchen for some breakfast.

Thankfully, Coran was there cleaning up for the team and had saved some of the food for Keith. Coran babbled on about some of the repairs he had to make for the castle due to their last battle as Keith ate his food, finishing up at least two full plates. When Coran started talking to himself, Keith slipped out of the room with one last plate.

He planned on just heading back to his room, but when he heard the familiar clangs of metal hitting metal coming from the training deck, he became drawn and turned direction. No one noticed him at first, too busy watching Hunk and Lance sparring hand to hand. 

“I give I give!” Lance pleaded from under Hunk after getting body slammed to the ground, hitting the ground frantically. “I give!! Get off before you break my spine!” 

Hunk was laughing, helping Lance to his feet. Keith chuckled softly, pulling himself up on a ledge to watch the practice. Hunk spotted him first and waved. Lance beamed and jogged over as Pidge cracked her knuckles, challenging Hunk to a fight. “Hey, what are you doing in here?” Lance asked, sweating a bit from the fight. 

Keith bumped his foot against Lance’s chest plate, raising an amused eyebrow. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Lance pouted. Keith chuckled and ate the last few bites of his food, setting the plate aside and turning his gaze to Pidge and Hunk. Pidge was winning the fight. Lance snorted when he saw Hunk fleeing from Pidge, pressing his cheek against Keith’s chest. 

“Keith,” the two looked up when Shiro walked over, looking more relaxed since Keith first showed up, “thought you were asleep?”

Keith shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep, so I had some breakfast before I came to see what you guys were doing.” 

Shiro nodded, crossing his arms. “Want to join us? We’re just doing hand to hand combat.” 

Keith felt Lance tense up between his legs where he still stood. The idea to train again was really tempting, considering Keith hasn’t had the chance to kick Lance’s ass on the deck in months, but he knew at some point someone would hit him. His heart jumped at the idea of getting hit in the gut. 

But he nodded and hopped down from the ledge, pulling off Lance's jacket. “Hell yeah. I want to knock your ass to the ground,” he smirked, nudging Lance - who gasped in offense. 

Before he could retort, Shiro set a hand on his shoulder. “I was thinking we could spar. We haven’t in awhile.” Keith grinned and crossed his arms, nodding. He didn’t notice Lance go stiff behind him.

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other as the two walked towards the middle of the deck. Keith wasn’t that worried. Shiro would at least respect his decision with the child. He wouldn’t purposefully aim for his gut. Keith was certain of that. 

Just like old times, the two began to spar with each other. Just like he predicted, Shiro aimed his punches for his head and chest. Keith grinned and easily dodged each one, also throwing his own punches to which Shiro dodged. At one point, Keith spun and did a roundhouse kick towards Shiro’s head, grazing his nose when he stepped back. Shiro smirked and lunged forward, his Galra arm glowing and striking. 

Keith didn’t realize he was on the ground until Lance was over him. His ears were ringing and he couldn’t feel anything for a moment. He groaned and tried to sit up, but Lance held him down, face strickened. Keith frowned a bit and tilted his head to look around, spotting Pidge and Hunk shouting at Shiro. He still couldn’t hear them - their voices muffled. The doors opened and Allura ran in with Coran behind. Coran was at Keith’s side in seconds, eyes wide.

“-ng had he been out?” Coran’s voice slowly came up. Lance answered him, but Keith didn’t catch it. He started to feel pain in his side, and when he reached down to touch it, he felt warm liquid there. 

As soon as he felt it, everything hit him. The pain flowed through his body, and all the voices of his team came up. So many people were shouting, and Lance was trying to tell Keith to not touch the wound. Keith began to hyperventilate, fear coursing through his veins. Shiro hit him. Shiro had slashed at his side with no hesitation. Shiro tried to hurt him- no, his _child_. 

He blacked out again, waking up hours later in his bed. Lance was in there with him, but not alone. He was talking quietly with Lotor at the door. Keith grunted and propped himself up on his elbows, catching Lotor’s attention. The Galra leader nodded his head towards him, causing Lance to turn around. The two bid good night before Lance closed the door and locked it, walking over to Keith. “Hey, baby.”

“What happened?” Keith grumbled, wincing at the dull pain in his side. 

Lance frowned, looking down at his hands. “Well, Shiro attempted to hit you in the gut with his Galra arm, and you turned before he could, slashing your side open.” Keith widened his eyes in horror. Lance sighed and wrapped his arms around him, voice quieter than usual. “Coran ran some scans and he thinks the baby will be fine - that the wound didn’t mess anything up. But he’s not sure because you’re on your first few weeks.” 

“Shiro…” Keith’s voice broke, holding his stomach protectively. 

“Lotor talked to me about what we should do for now, and he thinks you should go on bed rest now,” Lance continued, rubbing his shoulder. “So, we’re gonna go with that since Coran agrees with him and put you on bed rest, okay?” Keith nodded numbly, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. Lance cupped the back of his head, kissing his forehead gently. “I’m so sorry, Keith…” 

Keith was so certain that Shiro wouldn’t hurt him like that. He was certain Shiro wouldn’t force him to… He remembered the others shouting at him, and he was shouting back. He doesn’t remember what they said, but everyone sounded angry. Did Lance yell at Shiro too? Where was Shiro right now?

Lance eased Keith back down onto his back, pulling him close. Keith nuzzled his chest, closing his eyes to keep the warming tears from falling. Lance sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling Keith’s blanket over him. “It’ll be okay…” Keith swallowed and nodded, listening to Lance’s heartbeat silently. 

 

Keith hasn’t left his room in two weeks. He hasn’t felt that much different yet, and it’s starting to worry him. What if that wound really did mess something up? He was scared that Shiro really did get what he wanted. 

During lunch time, Lance headed off to go train after getting him some food to fill him up until dinner. He was munching on the food quietly, watching an old Altean movie off of one of the tablets Coran found. He had no clue what was happening, but the explosions and fighting were cool. His chest tightened and buzzed a bit, followed by a sharp pain in his ribs. Keith grunted and set the food aside, gasping when the pain came up again. 

“The fuck was that?” Keith huffed out, lifting up his shirt to examine his chest. Nothing seemed wrong. The pain disappeared for a little longer before hitting him again. He puffed and lowered down onto his side, curling his arms around himself. Yep, there was still a child in him. His body would’ve stopped changing otherwise. 

Keith rolled onto his back, pressing his palms against his chest. Where was Lance? He needed Lance. Nilik told him the most Lance could do was massage the areas where it hurt. It wouldn't magically make the pain disappear, but it'd soothe it to a more tolerable state. 

He lost his patience quickly and stood up, wincing at the sharp pain in his abdomen. He stumbled out of his room and began making his way for the training deck to find his annoying boyfriend. He's always gone when he needs him - as if this was some story and him being gone is just advancing the plot. 

He almost fell when he bumped into someone - aka, Shiro. His eyes went wide and he stepped back, his fists clenching defensively. Shiro blinked in slight surprise at seeing Keith, his gaze softening. “Hey, Keith.” 

“Shiro…” Keith tried to keep his voice steady, glancing around. No one was in the hall with them. 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. “Keith, I uh… I want to apologize for what I did during training. Pidge told me what happened, and I…” He furrowed his eyebrows, looking frustrated with himself. Keith frowned, ignoring the sting in his ribs. 

“Did you mean to…? You know, kill my kid?” He couldn’t help but show his anger in the second statement. Shiro winced, unable to meet Keith’s eyes. 

“I blacked out. I don’t remember anything.” 

“What?” Keith was taken aback. 

Shiro looked ashamed with himself. “I blacked out during our training. I don’t remember attacking you like that. Pidge said I passed out a few minutes after you blacked out from the pain, and I woke up hours later to hear… this.” He gestured to Keith’s side. The bandages were still there to make sure the wound didn’t bleed out if it opened up, but Coran was confident it’d be fine. “I’m so sorry, Keith. I don’t know what’s been up with me lately…” 

Keith finally relaxed, his glare leveling down to a softer look. He reached up and touched Shiro’s shoulder lightly, gaining his attention. “You know, I was thinking of making you the godfather.” 

“Really?” Shiro seemed to brighten, eyes wide and vulnerable. Keith could see how guilty Shiro was. Keith knew then and there it had something to do with him disappearing. 

“Yeah, but Darlso might fight you for the tile,” he teased. Shiro chuckled and ruffled his hair, soon pulling him into a gentle hug. Keith sighed and buried his face in his shoulder, having missed his brother’s warm hugs. 

The two had to part abruptly when Keith groaned in pain, his ribs almost feeling like they were breaking. He puffed and gripped Shiro’s shoulder, clutching his chest. “Woah, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Keith shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “N-Need Lance…” Shiro nodded and helped Keith stumble back towards his own room before he went off to find Lance. Keith grumbled and fell back onto his bed, curling up at the pain. It’s like someone was hugging him in a sort of death hug, tightening and tightening till his bones break. 

Lance didn’t show up until Keith started to squirm and find a better position. “Keith, what happened? What’s wrong?”

Right, Keith forgot to tell Lance. Keith puffed and grabbed Lance’s shoulder, clearing his throat so he could speak. “T-The childbirth changes my body a-and it hurts like hell.” Lance widened his eyes and pulled Keith close. Keith twisted in his arms so his back was against his chest, chest heaving. “Nilik s-said you have to massage the area s-so it hurts less.” 

“Where does it hurt?” Lance asked, surprisingly calm. Keith pointed at his chest, whimpering when another sprout of pain hit him. Lance slipped his hands under his shirt, pressing his fingers to his skin above his ribs. Keith jerked when he touched him, his fingers cold. Lance kissed his head in apology, starting to press down and rub at his skin. “I was going through the fridge when Shiro found me.” 

“Typical…” Keith muttered, hissing softly through his teeth. Lance pursed his lips but didn’t say anything, focusing on massaging his chest. His fingers dug into his skin just right and holy shit Keith felt the difference. The pain lowered down to a more tolerable feeling, and he finally relaxed. Lance smiled against his shoulder, shifting one hand down to his stomach. 

“Yeesh, my poor baby is being hurt by my other baby,” he murmured, grinning when Keith chuckled softly. Still massaging his chest, Lance nuzzled his neck. “So, what are we naming her?”

“Her?” Keith grunted, slumped back against Lance. “How do you know it’ll be a girl?”

“I have a gut feeling,” Lance chuckled. “But do you have any names yet?”

“No,” Keith shrugged, the pain starting to disappear. “I’m assuming you do?”

Lance smiled. “Of course! If it’s a boy, I’d like Lucas or Damon. If it’s a girl, I’d like her name to be Veronica.” 

Keith felt his heart flutter, tilting his head to give Lance a soft look. “Isn’t that your sister’s name?” Lance flushed a bit and nodded. Keith set his hand over Lance’s on his stomach, humming. “Well, if it’s a boy, I’d name him Diego. But I like Veronica.” 

Lance beamed, eyes starting to glosson with tears. The two fell into a peaceful silence, Keith twitching a few times from sudden sparks of pain while Lance shushed him quietly, massaging his skin. It took half an hour for the pain to finally disappear for good. Keith was half asleep when Lance noticed he wasn’t twitching or groaning in pain, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely. “Keith, I’m gonna go grab you some dinner then go take a shower, okay?” 

Nodding lazily, Keith shuffled down onto his side while Lance stood up, kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Keith hummed and hugged the spare pillow Lance used, his body oddly relaxed. When Lance came back with his food, he smiled when he found Keith sleeping soundly curled up around his pillow. Setting down the food, he pulled Keith’s blanket over him and kissed his forehead, lingering a little longer before leaving him to sleep.

 

Another two weeks have gone by smoothly. Keith began feeling pain in his lower back on and off, but this time Lance was there each time. It was almost like a routine - Keith would wake up when Lance went off to train, go get breakfast then go back to his room, have Lance come back for lunch around the time the pain starts, have Lance soothe it, fall asleep, then wake up for dinner before going to bed. 

He stretched out his arms over his head as he headed for the bathrooms, wanting to take a bath instead of a shower like the week before. He didn’t like leaving the room - it started to feel exhausting to just walk from one place to another. He wasn’t even showing many signs of being pregnant like a woman, and he was almost two months in. 

The sound of water flowing into the tub relaxed him as he stripped himself of his clothes. Tying his hair back into a ponytail, Keith glanced at the mirror and did a double take. Last week, his body looked exactly the same, mind the little plump of belly fat he got from eating. Now, his face looked a little plump, his arms a little fuller than before, and there was a very noticable bump in his stomach. 

Keith blinked in surprise, lowering his hands down to his stomach. He knew a bump began forming, but he didn’t notice how noticable it was. He felt embarrassed. Did Lance notice the change in his body? 

After he finished taking a bath, he wobbled back to his room to find his bed made with food waiting for him. Keith tilted his head and scooped up a note sitting on the bed. “Keith, I couldn’t find you and assumed you went to take a bath for some private time, so I went ahead and fixed up everything. Hunk and I went down with Lotor to the Empire to go over some plans with the coalition. Allura and Coran are still on the ship if you need them. Love you… Lance,” Keith read out, frowning and scanning the note again. 

He wondered when Lance would be back. What if he started having pains again? He didn’t feel comfortable with asking Shiro or any of the others to help him with it. Maybe it was his Galra instincts to only want his mate taking care of him. He remember Cial actually hurting Vrek when he tried to bring her food one night when Vral was busy. 

Keith lost his appetite. He grabbed the tablet he’s been using to play movies and pulled up the video chat line the team usually uses to communicate with the Marmora. He tried pulling up a line with the Empire where Lance said they were, but a Galra picked up and told him Lotor was unavailable when he asked. Sighing, Keith instead pulled up a line with the Marmora.

“Keith?” Kolvian popped up on the screen, frowning deeply. “Is there something you need?”

Keith swallowed and looked away for a moment. “Is Ilun available? Or Darlso?”

Kolvian blinked and checked on a separate screen before nodding. “They both are. I’ll send you to them.” 

Keith breathed out a thank you before Kolvian hung up. This was the first he ever called the Blade while he was here, and he didn’t even know why exactly. He just knew he needed to talk to someone. He was beginning to freak out, and it had something to do with Lance being gone. 

“Well well, look who it is!” Darlso’s voice popped up as soon as the screen did, his smirking face peering over Ilun’s shoulder. She elbowed him in the chest before turning her attention back to Keith. “Keith, is something wrong? Kolivan said you didn’t look too good.” 

Keith chewed on his lip, resting the tablet against his knees. “Lance is off on a mission…” Ilun and Darlso both paused. They glanced at each other before both their faces softened. 

“Are you worrying?” Ilun asked calmly. Keith nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear. Ilun smiled and leaned back. “That’s normal. Normal Galra instincts during pregnancy is wanting the mate nearby at all times. Has Lance been on the ship since you got there?” Keith nodded again. “See? You felt fine until he left.” 

“Yeah, Cial panics sometimes when Vral leaves,” Darlso added. “But I guess with your messed up genes, it might affect you differently.”

“Are you feeling stressed?” Ilun asked, this time a little more seriously. 

“A little,” Keith mumbled. “I honestly feel like crying…” 

“That’s okay, but I need to let you know that you can’t stress out too much,” Ilun said. “You might go into a full out panic and hurt yourself.” That freaked Keith out even more, and Darlso snatched the tablet from her. 

“Okay okay, Keith, let’s change the subject,” he huffed, his ears flattening back a bit. “How has your last phoeb been?”

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes, swallowing thickly. “Fine, I guess… A bit rocky in the beginning.”

“How so?” Ilun pitched in, tilting her head curiously. 

“Um…” Keith scratched his cheek, clearing his throat. “Shiro blacked out at one point when we were sparring, and slashed my side.” Both Galra choked and widened their eyes. Then Darlso’s ears went flat and he growled lowly. Keith blinked and waved his hands. “No no, it’s okay now!” 

“Shiro commented about you having a miscarriage would be the best,” his partner growled out, almost snarling. Darlso - the jokester of the entire Marmora who rarely took things seriously unless needed - looked extremely pissed at the what he just heard. Ilun looked mad as well. 

“No no, he apologized,” Keith shook his head. “We talked it over and I’m okay now. He doesn’t even remember doing it.” That didn’t seem to calm them. Keith didn’t realize they’d get mad over him getting hurt while pregnant. Usually, Darlso told him to rub some dirt on a wound, or Keith would tell him that. 

Keith was able to change the subject to his changes and the two eventually calmed down. They talked for hours, waiting with him for Lance to return home. But after three hours of chattering non stop, Darlso got a message from Kolivan telling him they were needed. Keith felt his heart sink, but Ilun shooed Darlso away. “Keith, how about you go ahead and take a nap?”

“Why?” Keith asked.

“It’ll keep you calm until Lance gets back,” she answered, shifting and sitting back against the wall. “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep, okay? How’s that?” 

Keith hesitated before nodding. “Yeah, thank you…” 

Ilun nodded and waited until Keith laid down, propping the tablet against the wall. He sighed and tugged his blanket to his chin, closing his eyes. Ilun began talking softly about how Cial and Vral have been doing, watching Keith closely as he relaxed and started to drift off. She stopped talking and smiled when she saw he had fallen asleep, whispering a soft goodbye before ending the call. 

 

“Paladins, please report to the control room,” Allura’s voice rang through the ship. Lance looked up from watching the Altean movie he found in Keith’s tablet, pausing it and setting it aside. He woke up a few hours ago and didn’t feel like leaving for training. Keith hasn’t woken up yet. His head was settled on Lance’s stomach, completely relaxed. 

Sighing, Lance carefully moved Keith off of him, thankful Keith stayed asleep as he left the room. He made his way to the control room as requested, and was surprised to find Kolivan and two other Blades standing there with the rest of the team. “Woah, what’s going on?”

Kolvian looked up and crossed his arms behind his back, shoulders squared. “Last night, Ilun and Darlso received a call from Keith about to have a panic attack due to his mate being on a mission.” Lance froze, horror washing over him. The others felt it too, looking at each other in shock. Kolvian closed his eyes and continued. “That’s not while I’m here though. The reaction is completely normal for him, and I’m glad we were available. However, we learned something very disturbing that I’d like to address directly.” 

Lance looked at the other two Galra. One of them was smaller than the other two, and the body curved more, so he assumed it was Ilun. The other was the Galra that dropped Keith off two months ago. He’s probably Darlso. Keith told Lance about some of the Blade members, but he has no idea who or what they looked like. 

“Keith informed these two that Shiro here attacked him during a sparring session and injured his side,” Kolivan said calmly. Shiro stiffened. Lance blinked and glanced between Shiro and the three Blades. The two behind Kolivan were glaring at Shiro, hands clenched into fists. “Keith claims you blacked out and don’t even remember it happening. Even if that’s true, I still find you too dangerous to be around Keith.” 

“What gives you the right to tell me that?” Shiro suddenly snapped, glaring back. Darlso growled and took a step forward, but Kolvian stopped him. 

“Keith is a member of the Marmora, and it is our duty to make sure he is in perfect health during his pregnancy. We would’ve kept him if his mate wasn’t with Voltron. The Blade put our trust on this team to take care of him, but one of you injured him, and I can’t allow that to happen again.” 

“You’re not taking him from us,” Lance narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. 

“I’m not,” Kolivan said calmly. “I’d never take a pregnant Galra away from his or her mate. But I’m going to have Darlso here stay here and watch over Keith with you.” 

“No way,” Shiro snapped again, his arm starting to glow. “I don’t like this one bit.” 

“Shiro, be quiet,” Lotor suddenly said, pulling him back. Everyone looked at him as he stepped forward, eyes narrowed. “Darlso, you’re Keith’s partner, yes?” The Galra nodded, crossing his arms. Lotor sighed and looked back at Allura. “Princess, I believe it would be best if he stays here with us.” 

Allura didn’t look certain, but she just nodded. Kolivan turned to Darlso, his eyes now narrowed. “I’m trusting you’ll take this job seriously.”

Darlso nodded, his ears flattened back. “I’ll make sure he’s okay.” 

Lance actually felt this was a good thing. Keith clearly knew this Galra, and he was determined to make sure Keith wouldn’t get hurt again. Ilun stepped forward, looking at Lotor then at Lance. “Is it alright if I check over Keith myself?” 

Lance blinked and nodded, turning for the doors. “Yes, of course. Follow me.” The two left the team and the two Blades to discuss further into the new arrangement. Lance lead Ilun to Keith’s bedroom, hiding a small smile when he found him still asleep. Ilun moved and sat down beside him, brushing his bangs back. 

“Which side was he hit?” she asked quietly, not wanting to stir the boy. Lance gestured to his left. Ilun nodded and pulled the blanket down, lifting up his shirt. His side was a little scarred, but otherwise completely healed. She sighed in relief and set a hand against his stomach, smiling softly when she felt the tiny heartbeat buzz against her fingertips. 

She left soon after with Kolivan. Darlso lingered in Keith’s room until Lotor showed him to the closest room for him to stay in. However, Keith woke up to a face full of Darlso and almost screamed in surprise, before proceeding to punch him in the throat. Lance was cackling while Darlso fell to the ground. Keith didn’t even look sorry. 

Keith also was really happy to find Darlso staying on the ship with him. It’d definitely make things easier with another Galra who’s experienced taking care of a pregnant partner. Lotor was the closest they had Galra wise, and Coran was the only one on the ship with experience on Galra childbirth. Keith felt better with another person on board that can help him. 

A week has passed since Darlso had came aboard, and Keith was unaware of the tension between his partner and Shiro. Lance witnessed it everyday. Shiro clearly didn’t trust the Galra around Keith, and Darlso didn’t trust the brother around Keith either. Pidge and Hunk chose to just avoid the two all together as not to start up anything. Allura and Coran kept their distance as well, while Lotor didn’t seem like he cared. 

Keith was definitely showing signs of pregnancy now. Lance never pointed it out, though. He assumed Keith wouldn’t like it if he did. He was much more plump, and his stomach clearly showed he was pregnant. If they were back on Earth, someone would think he was a woman before he spoke. 

Lance was a bit worried to go on a short mission to help some cargo ships to the coalition. Keith was starting to get stressed out with him just leaving the room to get him food. Lance began spending most of his day in Keith’s room with Keith latched onto him. He hasn’t been in pain in a few days, but he didn’t want Lance to go anywhere. 

When he was sure Keith was not going to wake up any time soon, Lance left for the mission with Hunk and Allura. Just as everyone suspected, the mission went smoothly and didn’t take as long as Allura predicted. Lance was only gone for a few hours, so he hoped Keith was still asleep when he got back. 

That wasn’t what happened though. 

Hunk and Lance were chattering happily about what they just did when Pidge ran up to them. “Lance, you need to get to Keith’s room. Now.”

Lance looked at Hunk in surprise before breaking into a run for Keith’s room. He was still in his armor, not having a chance to change yet. He had a slight fear that Keith was in labor, but it hasn’t even been three months. He suddenly wondered fearfully if something happened to the baby. 

That fear increased when he opened the doors to Keith’s room. On the bed, curled up in Darlso’s arms, was a sobbing Keith. He looked miserable - clutching Darlso’s chest plate and face wet with tears. Lance’s heart cracked. Darlso perked up when he saw him, nudging Keith’s head with his gently and whispering something to him. Keith looked up at Lance and whimpered, reaching out for him. 

Lance carefully pulled Keith into his arms, sitting down so Keith could curl up on his lap. He looked at Darlso in question, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Shh, shh… it’s okay…” Keith buried his face in his neck, shaking and still crying. Hunk and Allura stood at the door with wide eyes. He spotted Pidge behind them with crossed arms, glaring at the floor. Darlso was clearly angry as well, but he was staying calm for Keith. 

Keith stopped crying after some time, his fingers still gripping the back of his armor. Lance rubbed his back, watching as Darlso whispered to the others about what happened. They all looked shocked and pissed. Lance ruled out that something happened to the child. Keith didn’t look physically hurt. Darlso shooed everyone out of the room after a few minutes, walking back over to sit down next to Lance. 

“What happened?” Lance murmured, wiping Keith’s face clean. Keith looked exhausted, leaning into his hands. Darlso’s ears flattened, rubbing Keith’s back gently. 

“Shiro came in here to talk to Keith,” he began. Lance felt his stomach drop, fearing the worst. Did Shiro try to hurt him again? “He, uh… I was taking a nap when I heard Keith screaming at Shiro to get out. So I ran over and found Shiro seething while he was in tears, holding his stomach. I assumed Shiro attacked him, but Keith told me that Shiro was asking him questions…” 

Lance frowned, pressing Keith’s head to his chest. “What questions?” 

Darlso looked down. Keith shifted and sniffed, breaking the silence this time. “He told me we’re not keeping the baby on this ship, and that I need to find it some parents because I’m in no position to take care of a baby…” 

Fury flared in Lance’s chest. Darlso’s ears flattened backwards, picking at his claws. Keith shifted and buried his face back into Lance’s neck, his arms limp on his lap now. Lance sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, mouthing at Darlso to leave them for a moment. The Galra nodded and left silently. 

“Keith, baby, it’s okay now,” Lance whispered, shifting and laying Keith down. Keith looked up at him, eyes red and lips swollen from biting them. Lance brushed his hair behind his ear, kissing him slowly before pulling back. “Keith, you said you wanted to keep the child, remember?” Keith nodded slowly. Lance smiled. “You’re the parent, so it’s your choice what we do with the baby. Shiro has no say in what you do, okay?” 

“Okay…” Keith mumbled, pulling the blanket up to his face. Lance smiled and began pulling off his armor, picking up the tablet to play one of the movies on there. “Here, watch a movie while I go get you some dinner, okay? I’ll be back in a few.” 

Keith nodded again, looking a lot better as he focused on the movie playing. Lance chuckled a bit when Keith’s eyes lit up at the intro playing - which including the main character’s father fighting a whole bunch of bad guys trying to take the main character. He changed into his normal clothing before kissing his forehead, leaving the room.

Lance let the smile fall from his face, marching towards the control room where he knew the others would be. The room was silent when he arrived, finding Shiro, Lotor, Pidge, and Coran inside. They all turned and looked at him, but Shiro didn’t even get a chance to see the look on his face before Lance’s fist slammed into his jaw, knocking him back. Everyone jolted at the action, eyes wide. 

“You fucking piece of shit!” Lance yelled, his knuckles split open from the punch. Shiro’s jaw was pretty hard, and Lance never really punched anyone before. “How _dare_ you go up to Keith and tell him he can’t keep his child - _my_ child! Since when was it your choice?!” 

Shiro climbed back to his feet, towering over Lance with narrowed eyes. “A child can’t be running around the ship during a war. It’d be better for everyone if Keith got rid of it.”

“That’s not your choice!” Lance snarled, not at all intimidated by Shiro at this point. 

“I’m the leader!” Shiro shot back. “I make the decisions around here!” 

“If it was your kid, then maybe you can have a say!” Lance shouted, now even more angry with Shiro repeating that statement. “But that child is _my_ kid, and you’re not allowed to tell Keith what he can and can’t do with it!” 

Shiro clenched his jaw, glaring down at Lance. Lance glared back, daring him to say otherwise. Soon, Pidge walked up and planted herself between them, pushing them apart. “Shiro, he’s not wrong. You had no right to tell Keith what you did, and at this point, I’m gonna talk to Allura about keeping you away from Keith until after all of this is done.” Shiro glared down at her before shoving past both of them and out the door. 

“Lance, Hunk will send you and Keith some food when he finishes making dinner,” Coran set a hand on his shoulder, voice calm and firm. “I want you to stay with Keith as much as you can. He’s scared, and if it gets any worse, it could affect the child.” 

Lance swallowed and nodded, patting Pidge on the back in thanks. He headed back to Keith’s room in silence, enraged by Shiro. He doesn’t get it. Shiro apologized for attacking Keith and was thrilled to find out he’d be the godfather, but now he wants Keith to get rid of it. Something was wrong with Shiro, and Lance planned on finding out what.

After the two ate dinner, Keith continued watching the action movie with surprising interest. Apparently he hasn’t seen this one yet. Lance chuckled and held Keith close, his hands rubbing Keith’s soft and swollen belly. He kissed his head and shoulder a few times, but otherwise kept watching the movie. 

Keith grunted at one point, almost lurching forward off of Lance. He almost asked what was wrong, but then he felt it. Tiny little bumps were hitting his hands where they rested over his stomach. Lance beamed, a wide smile stretching across his face. “Oh my God…” 

“Fuck, that felt weird,” Keith grumbled, taking a moment to get used to the feeling. The baby was kicking inside of him. He couldn’t help but notice it was where Lance’s hands rested. He smiled slowly and settled back against Lance, covering his mouth. “Oh my God… They’re kicking...” Lance’s eyes brightened, massaging the bump gently. He felt the little kicks again and smiled. Keith grinned and set his hands over Lance’s, tilting his head back to kiss his jaw. “I love you, Lance…” 

Lance smiled and turned his head, pecking his lips. “I love you too, baby.” 

 

The three month mark has hit, and Darlso was on high alert. Coran informed them that male Galra usually take four months instead of three, but Darlso was starting to doubt that. He lingered around Keith’s room, listening for signs of labor. Lance didn’t completely mind. Darlso was just making sure they got to Keith as soon as his water broke. 

Keith was getting more and more emotional though. He started to cry whenever he felt the baby move, and refused to be alone for more than five minutes. Coran said this was normal - Galra react more violently when it comes to pregnancy. 

Lance left Keith in Darlso’s care when team Voltron had to go out to a planet when they picked up a distress signal. Keith didn’t mind since he trusted Darlso. The two partners watched one Altean movie before the Galra snatched the tablet, grumbling about finding a Galra movie. 

“How long do you think they’ll be gone?” Keith asked while Darlso searched through the collection of downloaded movies. 

His ears perked a bit and he set the tablet down. “Maybe a few more vargas.”

Keith hummed, running his hands over his swollen stomach. Three months, and he looked like he was nine months pregnant. “What do you think the gender will be?” 

Darlso tilted his head and thought for a moment, ear tips twitching. “Hm, I think a male. Usually, two male partners have a son, but it’s still possible to have a girl.” 

“I’d love to see you telling people on Earth how,” Keith grinned, feeling tiny little pokes coming from the baby. It made his heart swell. 

His partner chuckled and swiped through the screen on the tablet. “Don’t forget you wanted to be surprised and refused Coran’s scans.” 

“Okay, first off, that machine looks like it’ll kill me,” Keith retorted. “Plus, I never get a good surprise anymore.” 

“Fair enough,” he grinned, fangs glinting. He had long gotten out of his Marmora uniform and was wearing some old Altean clothing Allura found for him. He looked funny - wearing white and gold clothing that exposed his arms and feet. Kolivan would’ve scolded him for changing out of the uniform. 

Keith moved to grab his water packet when he paused, feeling something off. He shifted his legs and felt something slosh. Frowning, he reached down between his legs, and found the area soaking wet. “Darlso…” 

But the Galra was on his feet before Keith could even say another word. He had sensed it as soon as Keith felt it, and threw aside the tablet. He swept Keith up in his arms and ran out the door. 

Keith felt panic rise in his chest. Lance wasn’t on the ship. Hell, the whole team was gone. Coran, Lotor, and Matt were the only other ones here. Darlso ran into the control room, gaining Lotor and Matt’s attention quickly. Soon, Coran was called, and everybody ran to the infirmary. 

“Matt, call the team,” Coran said, gathering up everything he needed. “It is required for Lance to be here.” 

“On it,” Matt ran off. Lotor came up to Keith’s side, looking down at him worriedly before at Coran. “How long does the labor last for him?”

Coran helped Keith out of his pants, settling a blanket over his legs for him. “Average pregnancy for humans is eight vargas, I believe, but it can last longer or shorter. But Keith is also a male human, which has never had children.” 

“So will he most likely go by Galra speed?” Darlso asked, letting Keith hold his arm tightly. 

“I think so,” Coran swallowed, looking at Keith worriedly. The boy hasn’t said anything since his water broke. He stared up at them silently, taking slow deep breaths as he felt the pain start up in his abdomen. Galra speed? What was Galra speed? 

When Keith voiced his question quietly, Lotor answered after the three looked at each other. “Usually no more than a varga. The birthing is quick.” 

“Oh shit,” Keith breathed, covering his eyes with his free hand. “Where’s Lance? I can’t do this w-without Lance…!” 

“We know,” Lotor said, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Matt is getting him, I promise. He’ll be here.” Keith whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, starting to feel the first contraction hit him already. Oh God, Keith was starting to panic. 

“Matt, I need Lance now!” Coran yelled at one point. Matt ran back in, saying that Shiro says they can’t leave. Lotor cursed in Galran and snatched the tablet from Matt, demanding Lance come back alone then. 

Darlso distracted Keith as Lotor and Shiro argued, holding his hands and blocking most of his vision. “Hey hey, don’t panic. Lance is on his way, and this will all be over. You’ll have your baby boy or girl and you’ll be all happy and crying.” 

Keith sniffed and choked out a soft laugh, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I-I’m already cr-crying…” 

“Then you’ll be crying some more because you’re an emotional mess,” he joked playfully, wincing when Keith’s grip tightened when another contraction hit him. “Relax and concentrate on your breathing for now. Coran will make sure everything goes right, okay?” Keith nodded, his legs already beginning to ache just from holding them open. Darlso dropped one of his hand, setting a hand on his chest. “Come on, do it with me. In and out… In and out…” Keith did as he was told, taking deep breaths with Darlso.

Ten minutes have passed and the pain was getting worse. Keith was sobbing at this point because Lance still _wasn’t there_. Even Darlso’s presence wasn’t starting to work anymore. The pain was starting to become too much. Coran still hasn’t told him to push yet. 

The doors to the infirmary opened and Darlso stepped aside. Keith was about to break down, about to beg Darlso not to leave him, but then Lance was hovering over him, eyes wide and bangs sticking to his forehead. Keith felt relief pass over him at the sight of Lance, blindly reaching up for him. Lance grabbed his hands and held them to his chest plate, hushing him gently. “It’s okay, Keith. I’m right here. I’m so sorry,” he rambled, brushing Keith’s bangs off his face. 

Keith honestly didn’t care at this point. He clung to Lance’s hand, afraid of him disappearing if he let go. Matt and Lotor had to leave the room at one point, but Darlso refused to leave. Lance had come back alone despite Shiro’s warnings, and the rest of the team wouldn’t be far behind. 

“Okay, Keith, start pushing,” Coran ordered, and Lance was very thankful he wasn’t in Coran’s position. He’d probably faint if he had to deliver a baby. 

Keith whimpered and looked up at Lance, shaking. Lance squeezed his hand, trying to stay calm for Keith. “You need to start pushing, Keith. Okay? I’ll be right here. It’s almost over.”

Thankfully, he did start pushing. Lance held his hand tightly, telling him over and over again that he's doing good and to keep going. Keith was crying still, but he calmed down since Lance showed up. He was glad deep down this only lasted for an hour at most, but the pain was starting to become too much. 

“Okay, almost there,” Coran said. Lance breathed out a sigh of relief. It was almost over.

Keith threw his head back and screamed when he felt the baby start to get pushed out of him. He couldn't begin to describe the pain. Lance didn't even want to know how much it hurt. He winced when Keith screamed, his hand starting to go numb from how tight Keith was squeezing his hand. 

Soon, crying filled the air. Lance looked up as Coran poked out from under the blanket with a bloody baby in his arms, eyes wide and a look of relief on his face. But Keith wasn't even relaxing. He was still crying and didn't even hear the baby crying. 

“Oh, quiznak,” Coran breathed as he cut the cord, quickly handing the screaming baby to Darlso. “Keith, I need you to keep pushing.” 

Lance whipped his head around, eyes wide. “What?!” 

Coran didn’t answer him, too focused on finishing the labor. Keith screamed again, unable to hear anybody anymore. Lance couldn’t believe what was happening. Darlso was off to the side cleaning up the baby, trying to soothe its cries. 

It took another long minute for Keith to finally stop crying, another taking up the job for him. Coran came back out from under the blanket, holding another baby in his hands. Lance couldn’t stop the tears from escaping his eyes. He hiccuped and turned his attention back to Keith while Darlso and Coran took care of the two babies, cupping his face and planting gentle kisses onto his sweaty skin. 

“You did so good, Keith,” Lance whispered as Keith took deep breaths, eyes closed in exhaustion. Lance rubbed his red cheeks, looking up when Darlso walks over with the first baby. He was beaming, rocking the whimpering baby wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. 

“Here’s your son,” Darlso whispered, handing the baby boy to Lance. Keith peeked his eyes open, still breathing raggedly as he watched Lance adjust the bundle in his arms. Lance gazed down at his son in awe, smiling and rocking him gently. “Oh my… He’s perfect…”

“Let me see…” Keith breathed out, shifting up a bit. Darlso’s ears flattened and he helped Keith sit up a little, looking back at Coran. Lance leaned down and handed the baby to Keith. His heart melted. 

The baby boy had Keith’s pale skin color and chubby cheeks, eyes squeezed shut as he whined. The top of his head was fuzzy with light hair, blending in with his skin. Keith smiled and rubbed his fuzzy head, his eyes wet with tears. 

Coran soon walked over with the second child, making Keith look up in shock. Lance smiled and took the baby, beaming at the sight of their baby girl. Now that Keith thought about it, it did feel like he gave birth to two babies, but he didn’t realize it because of the pain. God, he felt embarrassed now. 

But he didn’t care soon after as he looked at his son and daughter. The baby girl was squirming and batting at Lance’s hand, a bit more vocal than her brother. She looked just like the other, but smaller. 

Darlso was watching in awe beside Keith, ears twitching happily. “What’re you naming them?” 

Lance looked down at Keith and smiled. Keith smiled back and looked down at the baby boy, rubbing his head with his thumb. “Lucas and Veronica…” Lance this time really couldn’t stop the tears from escaping, hiccuping and looking down at Veronica. 

She gripped onto his hand in a small tight hold, babbling and gnawing on his finger. Darlso tilted his head and chuckled, rubbing Keith’s shoulder. “I’d nurse them if I were you, or they’ll get fussy.” 

Keith looked up, a nervous look crossing over his face. His chest had changed in the last two weeks with his body, small mounds of flesh now present there - not as big as a woman’s, but still obvious. Keith had no way of knowing how to nurse a child. 

But before he could ask Coran or Darlso, the doors swished open to show the rest of the team. Lotor rushed forward, eyes lighting up at the sight of not one, but two children. He grinned softly, looking down at Veronica in Lance’s arms. Allura was at Lance’s side in seconds, gasping and cooing at the baby girl. You could see hearts flying off Hunk as he leaned over the bed to see Lucas, eyes sparkling. Pidge leaned over and asked what their names were, what gender they were, and if they opened their eyes yet. Keith only chuckled while Darlso filled her in. 

Shiro lingered back, out of Keith’s line of view. Lance eyed him, but otherwise ignored his presence. Veronica waved her hands around, obviously loving the attention even though she had her eyes closed still. Lucas was too busy chewing on Keith’s shirt, trying to find food. 

Pidge snorted at the look on Keith’s face. Darlso helped him lift his shirt up and instead of having Keith nurse the baby in front of everybody, he tucked Lucas under the shirt and gave them both some privacy. Keith jolted when Lucas found purchase, his whimpering finally stopping as he sucked. 

“Okay, okay, backup everyone,” Coran said, shooing everyone but Lance back. “He needs some space.” Keith smiled and looked down at Lucas through his collar, holding him steady as he ate. “Keith, I’ll need to go over a few things with you, but for now, just feed them then go right off to sleep. Is it alright if you stay here tonight?”

Keith nodded, shifting his aching legs. “Yeah, but can we change the sheets…?”

Everyone chuckled. Coran smiled and nodded. Lance pulled up a chair and sat next to Keith’s bed, reaching up and tucking his hair behind his ear. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm, just tired,” Keith answered, his eyes finding Veronica. She was still gnawing away at Lance’s fingers, obviously annoyed she wasn’t finding any food. Lucas was still feeding, silent and calm. At one point, Darlso picked him up off the bed carefully so Pidge and Hunk could change out the bedding and make it more comfortable while Matt fetched some clean and comfy clothing for him. 

Lance and Keith switched the babies around in their arms once Keith was back on the bed, Veronica now cooing happily at being in Keith’s arms for the first time. Keith smiled and kissed her forehead before adjusting her under his shirt like he did with Lucas, and right away she began sucking. 

One by one, everybody began to leave to rest for the night after everything that happened. Hunk held Lucas while Lance ran off to go shower and change, cooing at the sleeping baby boy. Darlso was seated at the end of Keith’s bed, almost like a guard dog. Keith settled back against his pile of pillows Pidge got for him, sighing and letting his head fall back. He felt his heart sink a little. 

He didn’t see or hear Shiro at all after the team came back. Did Shiro even see his children? Did Shiro even want to? Keith frowned and secured his hold on his daughter. Shiro had came to him one night and told him he had to get rid of his kids, or he’d do it for him. Keith didn’t tell Lance or Darlso that part. Keith was afraid Shiro might actually force his children away from him - but then a wave of anger passed through Keith. There was no way Shiro was taking his kids from him. He’d take them to the Marmora if he had to. 

Lance came back and took Lucas back while Hunk left. Darlso bid them good night before leaving the room, but Keith assumed he’s going to camp outside the room. Lance walked over to the wall where Coran had set up two baby cribs jutting out of the wall with see through walls, carefully setting the now sleeping Lucas in the crib. A few minutes later, he did the same with Veronica.

“How’re you doing, babe?” Lance asked, slipping into the bed beside Keith. They fit just right onto the bed, just a little smaller than Keith’s actual bed. 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, turning and nuzzling Lance’s chest. Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around his smaller body, kissing his forehead. Keith felt so exhausted, and was glad it was all over. 

 

A week has passed since Veronica and Lucas were born, and the tension in the air was obvious. Keith refused to nurse his kids with Shiro nearby. Whenever they began to fuss for food, Keith would leave and usually nurse them in his room. Shiro didn’t seem to want anything to do with the children either. The title he would’ve gotten didn’t seem to matter to him anymore. Keith didn’t hesitate in changing his decision to Darlso being their godfather, while Lance chose Pidge to be their godmother. 

The twins were pretty well behaved. They only fussed when they were hungry or needed to be changed. If they were tired, they just fell asleep where they were. Coran programmed the wall cribs in both Keith and Lance’s bedrooms for the babies in case they switched bedrooms - which they tended to do before Keith left for the Blade. 

Veronica opened her eyes before Lucas. They both had Lance’s eyes. Lucas though was starting to look a bit tanner than Veronica, more between Keith and Lance’s skin tones. Veronica kept her pale color. 

What both parents came to find out was that Lucas was the calmer one while Veronica was the more loud one. She babbled her quiet baby noises whenever someone held her, waving her chubby hands around as if she was trying to grab something invisible. Lucas just liked to stare at things. 

Currently, Lance was sitting in the lounge with Keith and the rest of the team - minus Shiro, Coran, and Pidge - with Veronica in his lap, waving his fingers in front of her face to get her to laugh. She was trying to snatch his fingers into her grip, giggling and squealing whenever she got a hold. Keith was feeding Lucas, still doing the hide under the shirt routine around the others. Allura was looking through the tablet Keith had borrowed with Darlso for some movies, chattering about how she remembered these when she was a kid. Hunk was working on putting together some kid toys, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Allura, is there any chance we can visit the Blade sometime?” Keith suddenly asked, looking over at the princess. Darlso’s ears perked up, and he grinned. Allura blinked and leaned back as she thought about it. 

“I don’t see why not,” she shrugged, smiling and nodding. “How about tomorrow?” 

Keith smiled back and nodded. Lance chuckled and continued playing with Veronica, shifting aside so Matt could play with her as well. 

Just like Allura said, they contacted the Marmora and met up with them in the coalition. Lance flew the Red Lion with Keith, the kids, and Darlso to the Marmora ship. As soon as Keith stepped out with Veronica, the Blades were surrounding him in awe, chattering happily about the newborn. It got even worse when Lance stepped out with Lucas. 

They all settled down in the lounge. Cial had her own child already crawling around the floor, her stubby claws scraping against the metal floor as she went. She had large fluffy ears and a tuft of black hair on her head, fur a very light shade of purple. She was in a similar looking Blade outfit, but obviously more comfy than the actual uniform. 

Kolivan was just as surprised as everyone else about the twins Keith had. It actually scared the entire group when Lucas suddenly turned and started babbling while pointing at Kolivan. Keith actually laughed. 

Lance didn’t notice it, but Keith did as soon as it happened. Being with the Blade for so long, Keith could sense it when something was off. He saw Darlso whispering to Kolivan, and the whole mood changed. The female Blades heard them and started whispering as well. Soon, the whole group was looking at Keith worriedly, and Keith knew what was wrong. 

Darlso just told Kolivan Shiro’s threat, and Kolivan looked pissed. Like, worse than whenever Keith reacted emotionally during a mission. Lance noticed the tension only when he looked at Keith, shifting Lucas in his arms while Kolvian walked over, crouching down in front of them. 

“Keith, Darlso just told me Shiro threatened you multiple times about these two,” he said carefully, eyes narrowed. Keith looked down, meeting Veronica’s curious eyes. He felt tears well up, and the rest of the Blade sensed his distress. Not before Lance though. 

“Kolivan, can I talk to you about this in private?” Lance asked, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist. The leader nodded and waited until Lance handed Lucas to Ilun, leading him around the corner to talk. 

Vrek scooted closer to Keith, setting a hand on his back. “Hey, are you okay? Do you need some water?” Keith shook his head, holding Veronica to his chest. He closed his eyes and whimpered a bit, a clear sign of distress to the other Blades. Darlso sat down behind him and pulled Keith close, rubbing his arms gently. “It’ll be okay…” 

Thankfully, when Kolivan and Lance came back, the tension lifted and everybody continued enjoying the children’s presence. Cial’s daughter - Kilak - was clapping her hands together in front of Lucas while he just stared. At one point, he started copying her, and began giggling. Veronica joined them at the sound of his giggling. Lance was beaming and wished he had a camera. 

When Allura called back and said they needed to come back, the small family boarded up and bid the Blade goodbye. Darlso, this time, stayed behind. 

Keith didn’t want to know what they talked about. Lance acted like it didn’t even happen. After dinner, the two cuddled with their babies in bed, once again watching an old Altean movie. Lucas was nursing while Veronica was fighting to keep her eyes open, still wanting to complete the mission of grabbing all five of Lance’s fingers at once. 

Lance tucked the two into bed not long after Lucas stopped eating, kissing their heads good night. Keith was tired. The babies liked to wake them up every few hours for food or a change. Lance usually took care of it, letting Keith try and go back to sleep. 

“C’mere, you,” Lance purred after moving the tablet aside, pulling Keith into a slow and loving kiss. Keith giggled and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Lance giggled as well and rolled Keith onto his back, pressing quick little kisses all over his face. “Keith, don’t let Shiro get to you, okay?” Lance murmured into his hair, lifting his head to look down at him. Keith blinked, confused for a second. “I talked to Kolivan, and if Shiro goes too far, I’m going to have you stay in the Marmora again. With the twins.” 

“Lance?” Keith’s eyes widened, chest tightening. “What about you?”

“I’ll still be around,” he promised, kissing his forehead. “I’d rather have you and the kids in safe hands than around Shiro at this point. The Marmora base never gets attacked, and they never do anything to harm children or their mothers. So… I’m willing to let you and them go there if Shiro meets up with his threats.” 

Keith swallowed thickly, reaching up and cupping his face. “Okay… B-But you have to visit us every week. I don’t care what kind of bullshit mission you’re on. You’re going to be there for them, okay?” 

Lance’s heart broke at that. Keith’s eyes were glossy with tears, eyes still wide at what he told him. Lance knew Keith’s past, and he understood why Keith was close to crying. “I promise. I’ll be there for them.” 

Keith nodded and pulled him back down for another kiss. The two turned and soon cuddled close to one another, holding onto each other tightly. Lance nuzzled close to him, his hands running up and down Keith’s side, the other threaded in his hair. He smiled a bit when he remembered how shy Keith was during the first few days of giving birth about his body. He still had a bit of belly fat that he was planning on working off, but Lance didn’t mind. It made him much more squisher for cuddling. Then again, he thinks Keith is perfect no matter how he looks or feels. 

Lance pressed a lingering kiss to his head, draping his arm over his waist. “I love you, Keith… We’ll get through this, I promise…” 

“I love you too,” Keith breathed out, burying his face in his neck. “I love you so much…” 

Lance smiled. “I know…” 

 

“Dad! Veronica bit me again!” Lance looked up from putting his bayard away with his suit, raising an eyebrow at his six-year-old son. 

“Did not!” his daughter came running up, stomping her foot with a pout. 

“Did too!” 

“Okay okay,” Lance sighed, kneeling down in front of his twins. “It’s too late for fighting. Why don’t we just sneak out some ice cream and hide in the star room?”

The twins grinned and nodded, but squeaked when Veronica was suddenly picked up by an annoyed looking Keith. “Yeah, no. You two are going to bed.” 

Lucas and Veronica whined, but didn’t dare talk back to Keith. Lance chuckled and picked Lucas up, propping him against his hip. “Well, worth a shot. Let’s get to bed.” 

Even though the six-year-olds were different genders, they looked very close to identical. Both had black fluffy hair, with Veronica having her hair down to the base of her neck. Lucas was only slightly tanner than her, and they both stood at the same height. They also were insane. 

Lance tucked the two into bed and promised them ice cream in the morning after Keith left the room. The two giggled and settled down as Lance left. He found Keith back in their shared room changing out of his clothes. 

Six years… Keith had finally cut his hair off a few years back and kept it cut to his ears. His back was littered with scars from when he was captured by the Galra while he was on a mission with the Blade. It was his last mission with them. He also had a robotic right leg now - lost during a terrible crash when flying the Black Lion. 

After Lance discovered Shiro was taken over by Haggar, they attempted to save him from her spell. Only a year ago did he finally wake up in the cryo-pod to find he missed five years of the war - along with Keith’s children. 

The Blade still kept in touch. Keith met his mother there, and refuses to not have any contact with them. Darlso had finally gotten himself a mate, and was the father of a beautiful three-year-old boy. 

The war, however, was over. The Empire was finally taken down and in Lotor’s trusting hands. Voltron wasn’t really needed anymore. That’s when the team made the decision to return to Earth in the next week. 

Lance had grown out his hair a bit - not as long as Keith used to have. Scars ran along his arms, and he had a lot of problems with his left one after almost losing it. He was afraid of what his family would think, but he brushed it off. He was desperate to see them again, and have them meet his family. And when he did see them again, he’d finally propose to Keith officially and become his husband.

Keith pulled Lance down onto the bed and pecked his lips, smiling widely. “Do you want to go ahead and sleep?”

Lance grinned softly and pushed Keith onto his back, climbing on top of him. “I’m not tired. You?”

“Nope,” Keith smirked up at him, cocking his head to the side. “What do you plan on doing?” 

Lance hummed lowly, leaning down and tracing his lips over his jaw. “I plan on taking you, babe. I want you so bad.” 

“Taking dad where?” 

The two jumped apart, eyes wide once they found _both_ of their kids at the edge of the bed, watching them curiously. Lance huffed and rubbed his face while Keith just laughed, scooting to the edge of the bed. “What’re you two doing up?”

“The nightlight burned out again,” Veronica said quietly, hugging her robot toy that Hunk and Pidge made her close. Keith’s gaze softened and he pulled her onto his lap. Lance did the same with Lucas, brushing his bangs back. 

“Alright, we’ll all go to sleep then,” Lance chuckled, kissing Lucas’s head. Keith chuckled as well and laid down with Lance, placing the two between them. 

Lance smiled as he watched the two start to doze off, leaning over and pecking Keith’s lips lazily. “I’ll finish this tomorrow.” 

Keith smiled back, cupping his cheek to pull him into a longer kiss. “I trust you will, sharpshooter.” 

“You bet, samurai.”

**Author's Note:**

> (UPDATE)  
> On my Tumblr at this [link](https://theredpaladin101.tumblr.com/post/173946513538/lucas-and-veronica-mcclain-these-two-twins-are)  
> , you can find my edits of Lucas and Veronica as children and as teens (because I was bored and felt like it)


End file.
